


Good Girl

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has always been a teacher's pet, Ms Blake just takes it to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

Allison had always been a teacher's pet all through her time at school. So when she is placed into Ms Blake's class, she's not surprised when she starts asking her for extra help. One day she is helping Ms Blake clean up after they had done some painting when she accidently spilled some of the cleaning water over herself.

"Oh Allison, what have you done?" Ms Blake smiled, walking over to her.

"Here, let me help" Ms Blake told her as she pulled out a tissue.

She started to slowly mop up the water, starting at Allison's abdomen and working her way up. Allison let out a gasp when Ms Blake got to her breasts. She figured the older women would stop there, but instead her hand only pressed harder against Allison's skin. She was pressing the tissue against Allison with two fingers which were repeatedly brushing against her nipple now. Allison could feel them start to harden through her wet bra, and felt a heat pooling in between her thighs. Ms Blake kept rubbing harder against her nipples, which were now hard peaks, as she pulled them up and down. Allison could feel her panties were beginning to get wet, and couldn't help but arch her breasts into the women's hands, wanting more friction. Suddenly Ms Blake stopped.

"There we go, much better" Ms Blake smiled, as she returned to her work.

The next day, Ms Blake had asked Allison to collect some things from a cupboard with her, which Allison happily agreed too. However, the moment they entered somehow the lights were turned off, and both girls slammed into each other. Ms Blake had landed on top of Allison, one hand firmly placed on her breast, and one of her knees in between the girls thighs.

"Hold on, I'll try to reach the light switch" Ms Blake told her.

The women tried to push herself up, using the hand on Allison's breast, and practically started groping at it, while her thigh was pressed harder in between the girls legs. Allison could feel herself getting wet by now, as Ms Blake's thigh started to slightly rub against Allison's panties.

"Ah, got it!" Ms Blake exclaimed, as she helped Allison up.

A few days later, both women were in the Janitors closet, looking for a mop, when the door closed on them. Confining them in the tiny place which was hardly big enough for one person, let alone two.

"Great, looks like we're stuck in here" Ms Blake sighed, moving around so that she was behind Allison..

She placed her hands on the girls small waist, and placed a knee in between her legs.

"God, this place is so cramped" Ms Blake whined, as she moved around.

She kept fidgeting, and every time she did so, her knee would be pushed further against Allison's core. Soon she was slowly thrusting her leg into the girl, who turned around to see Ms Blake not looking at her, seemingly not knowing what she was doing. Soon Allison couldn't help but thrust against the women's knee, knowing her panties were wet, but she was too turned on to care. Suddenly the door was pulled open, as the janitor gave the pair a weird look and helped them out.

The next week it was parents evening, and Allison's mother was siting beside her as she chatted to Ms Blake.

"Yes, Allison's a very smart girl" Ms Blake smiled, as she accidently dropped her pen under the table.

"Sorry, let me just get this" Ms Blake told her.

Somehow the pen had managed to get onto Allison's chair, and was positioned only a few centimetres away from Allison's panties. She let out a small gasp, when she felt Ms Blake pick up the pen, but instead of taking it, she pushed it forward, as it pressed against her panties. Ms Blake started to press it harder and the pen soon found it's way onto Allison's clit.

"Sorry, I think it's stuck" Ms Blake said, from under the table.

Allison couldn't help but let out a small moan as the pen was pushed past her panties and began to rub against her swollen clit. Allison was embarrassed with how quickly she got turned on, and could tell that she wasn't far off from coming. Knowing Ms Blake was under the table, fucking her with a pen, probably able to see Allison's soaking pussy...it was almost too much. Allison was only a few seconds from coming when Ms Blake withdrew the pen, and sat back up, smiling as if nothing had happened.

It was only a few days later when they found out that Ms Blake was the Darach. Allison couldn't believe that she had let someone so evil, touch her so many times. Allison slumped onto her bed, stressed and tired.

"Hello Allison" A voice said from the corner of her room.

"Ms Blake? Oh my God..." Allison trailed off, knowing this couldn't be good.

"I need your help Allison, I need to know where the Nemeton is" Ms Blake told her.

"No, I won't tell you" Allison exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Ms Blake smirked.

She slowly walked over to Allison's door and locked it, and then sauntered over to the younger girl, and took a deep breath.

"God, I can smell your arousal from here. Did knowing I'm a bad girl make you even more turned on?" Ms Blake smirked.

"No...I'm not...leave me alone!" Allison insisted.

Smirking, Ms Blake quickly ripped off Allison's clothes until she was completely naked and before Allison could say anything else, Ms Blake had taken one of her nipples in her mouth. Allison let out a loud gasp, as Ms Blake continued to suck on the nipple, it hardening in her mouth. Allison could feel her pussy getting wet, and couldn't help but arch into Ms Blake's touch. The women then pushed her onto the bed, and settled in between her legs as she slowly teased Allison's slit, almost entering the girl.

"C'mon Allison, all I need is a little information" Ms Blake told her.

"No...I won't tell you..." Allison stuttered.

"Hm, we'll see" Ms Blake said, as she slowly let a finger enter the young girl, who let out a small moan.

Allison's pussy was already wet, just as Ms Blake had expected. She started to thrust her finger in and out of the girl, who let her head fall back against the sheets.

"Still a no?" Ms Blake asked, adding another finger.

"N-no. I won't...I won't tell you" Allison moaned.

Soon Ms Blake had three fingers in Allison and was quickly bringing the girl to the edge. Allison's hips were meeting the rhythm of Ms Blake's fingers, wanting more. Suddenly all three fingers were pulled out.

"What? No...please" Allison cried, looking up to see Ms Blake licking her fingers.

"God, you taste good" Ms Blake smirked, as she lowered her face until it was just inches from Allison's pussy.

"Please, please, I need to come!" Allison pleaded, as she felt Ms Blake's hot breath against her soaking pussy.

"And you will, if you just tell me where the Nemeton is" Ms Blake smirked.

"I...I can't" Allison insisted.

"C'mon Allison, all I need is the location and then my tongue will be in your pussy, licking, sucking...can you imagine how that will feel?" Ms Blake insisted.

"God...I please!" Allison exclaimed, imagining the image in her head.

"Just one little location, Allison" Ms Blake said, as she slowly licked her way up from Allison's entrance up to her clit.

"Oh God...it-it's coordinates are in my drawer!" Allison moaned, knowing all she would need was a few licks of Ms Blake's tongue and she would be coming.

Smirking, Ms Blake opened the drawer up, took the piece of paper out and gave Allison a smug smile.

"Good girl" Ms Blake said, as she lowered her face near Allison's pussy again.

"Please, I need to come!" Allison cried.

"As you wish" Ms Blake smirked, as she started to lick at Allison's swollen clit.

"God, yes, yes, yes! Oh I'm gonna...OOOOOOH!" Allison moaned as she came over Ms Blake's face.


End file.
